


Shameless

by pterodactylichexameter



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack, F/M, Smut, bc i can, no context for this its literally just them fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactylichexameter/pseuds/pterodactylichexameter
Summary: No context, just good old-fashioned crack smut.





	Shameless

Elain breaks away from the kiss. Cassian growls into it, chasing her, smirking lazily through a glazed look that fades into awe when she whimpers. 

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me?” she asks, voice skating up an octave. 

His pants seem to tighten even more at the sweet, pouting tone compared with Elain’s usually innocent demeanor.   “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, love,” he murmurs, hitching her higher where he’s holding her against him; she’s so short, they wouldn’t be able to kiss otherwise.  Her form feels fragile against his, slender, even when he can feel her small breasts pressing against his chest. 

“Then fuck me,” she whines, impatient. Her fingers dig into his shoulders and then she’s scrambling down, out of his arms. 

“Elain--” he starts, about to laugh through the insistence that he can’t fuck her if he’s not holding her on top of the desk.

But she wriggles out of his grip and he lets her drop, only to turn in his arms, rucking up her skirts and bending over the table. 

_ Fucking _ \-- His eyes shoot down, gliding over her exposed legs, the pale curve of her ass, and it takes a few moments for him to realize that if she’s not wearing any underwear now, then she hasn’t been for the entire night. 

He curses again, mouth falling open.

She glances over her shoulder, brows drawn down in a frown that would be adorable if he couldn’t scent her arousal and see the way she rises onto her toes, back arching to give him a better angle to fuck her.  “Then keep your promise, commander.” There’s a little lilt in the way she says ‘commander,’ like she’s trying to bait him into something.

He doesn’t waste any more time, hurrying open his belt, scrabbling at the laces of his trousers to get them undone fast enough. He can’t stop staring at her, the slender thighs that give way into narrower hips, the wetness he sees on her pink folds.  It’s too easy to imagine what she’ll feel like, the delicate sounds Elain probably makes in her pleasure. 

He’s out of his trousers in a matter of seconds, shoving them down enough he doesn’t have to take them off completely. “Elain are you sure-” 

“Please, Cassian,” she whimpers, head falling down on the desk in front of her, like she’s getting off on begging him.  “Please, I’m so wet, I need your cock in me.” 

He swallows, letting out a breath, and grasps her hips. He at least knows she’s not a virgin, that this isn’t her first time, but he didn’t expect  _ this _ . He’d expected blushing innocence and a request to be gentle, not-- 

His fingers stroke through her folds once, to make sure she’s as wet as she looks, and he mutters a curse. 

“Please,” she murmurs again. “I just need you to fuck me, Cassian, I--” 

He watches her back arch, the tense set of her shoulders, when he nudges into her. 

She whines and arches back against him. 

The little moan she lets out when he pushes the rest of the way inside her slick heat makes him groan. 

“Is this what you wanted, Elain?” he asks, smoothing a palm down her back. 

“Mhm,” she adds, nodding slowly. “Harder.”

He grips her hips, pulling her back into him as she’d requested. Fuck, she feels good. She’s so wet there’s no resistance, and fuck, she’s  _ tight _ . She gives an answering moan at his roughness. 

A few thrusts later, she asks again, “Please, Cassian, more, I--” Her words cut off with a little cry when he growls, snapping his hips into hers. She jolts against the table, and that almost makes him stop, ask if she’s okay, but the way she lets out a little cry, gripping the edge of the desk and moaning again, answers him. 

“Fuck, you really do like it rough, don’t you?” he murmurs, mostly to himself, but she answers him anyway. 

“I just want to be good for you.” 

He has to close his eyes to pull himself together. He’s never been interested in demanding submission from his lovers, but the way Elain talks, putting herself in that position anyway…

“Do you?” he asks, just to get her to say more. He wouldn’t ask her to say these things but it’s obvious she wants this, wants him to fill the role for her.

She gives an affirming nod, and he watches her back arch again, looks down to where his cock presses into her, the slick sounds they make.  “What else do you like?”

He doesn’t know what he expects, but it’s not her hand reaching back to find his palm, sliding it down from her hip to her ass.  Fuck she can’t even say it but he--

He withdraws, coming back down barely hard enough for her to react. It’s not even hard enough to leave a mark. When she asks for more, she’s entirely unashamed. 

This time his palm comes down harder, enough she lets out the tiniest whimper with her catch of breath, enough to leave the flushing mark of a handprint in its wake.  He kneads her flesh, watching to make sure she doesn’t protest, and after a few more, where she lets out louder, more desperate cries that go straight to his cock, he soothes his hand along her back. “ _ Elain _ .” 

He can’t believe this is happening, that it’s  _ her _ asking for these things.  She reaches down, one hand moving between her thighs, and that makes him shudder, that she’s already that desperate. 

“Please, Cassian,” she murmurs, whimpering when he sees her hand moving, touching her clit. “Pull my hair.” 

He almost stops right then, because this can’t be right. Sweet, gentle Elain begging for him to spank her, to pull her hair, bending herself over his desk and offering herself to him. 

Cassian wets his lips, picking his pace back up, one hand still grasping her hips. Mostly for her benefit, he swallows and says, “If I pull your hair, will you be a good girl and come for me?” His voice doesn’t sound his own and he’s not opposed to it. 

She nods, breathless, “Yes. Please, just--” 

He reaches up, grasps a handful of her hair at the nape of her neck, gives a slight tug. 

“Cassian,  _ more _ . I need it harder.” He growls, cursing, and jerks on her hair this time, enough that her head tips back. 

“Again-” she barely manages to whisper, and this time, he leans down to murmur when she’s arched back like this for him. 

“You said you’d be a good girl.” He pulls on her hair until her ear is next to his lips. “Be a good and come for me, love.” Just to see if it will work, he gives another sharp tug and murmurs, “ _ Now _ .” 

Clenching around his cock, giving a faint cry, she shatters for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and join me in my trashcan on [tumblr](http://pterodactylichexameter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
